In Dreams
by anamaric17
Summary: Sometimes Anamaria isn't even aware of the things she says...while dreaming!


Title: "In Dreams."

Author: villegirl17 aka Brittley aka Anamaric

Summary: Sometimes Anamaria isn't even aware of the things she says...while dreaming!

Pairing/Rating: Anamaria and Jack/ PG-13 for some reference to mature material

Disclaimer:I don't own them...they own me!

Where the hell was she??

It was half past ten in the morning and his first mate still wasn't topside. Of course everyone had been completely drunk last night, her included, but why was that they managed to get to work and _she_ hadn't??

"Mr, Gibbs!"

"Ah...aye Cap'n?"

He raised his eyes wondering why one of his most trusted friends and fellow pirate was so reluctant to speak with him. Maybe it was unfriendly aura, he thought, that made Gibbs want to stay away. There was only one person he knew causing him to feel like that and that just made him madder.

"Gibbs, would you mind finding Anamaria and telling her to get to work like the rest of us?"

"Uh...uh can't I be of service some other way?"

"What?"

Gibbs blushed looking down at his feet and glancing up at the Captian briefly. He could feel the frightenedness coming off of Gibbs and he crossed his arms waiting for a good excuse why he wouldn't go near Anamaria.

"Uh...I don't want to be the man disturbing a lady's sleep Jack."

Jack smile wryly at that because he knew if Gibbs wasn't brave enough to near Anamaria's sleeping quarters then neither were any of the other men, not that he would trust anyone else near her.

"Fine. I'll be doing it meself aye?"

Gibbs smiled cheerfully before patting Jack on the back and walking away. Jack reached the rail of stairs leading below the deck, but turned smiling at Gibbs.

"I'll wake her, and you'll be swabbing the deck this evening Mr. Gibbs."

"Wait- why??"

"For disobeying orders. I can't let you off that easily now can I?"

Gibbs was speakless as he made his way to take over the wheel and Jack only laughed as he continued his way down the stairs. He got three steps into Anamaria's doorway and stopped remembering that she liked to sleep without a shirt. Not that he would mind seeing such a thing, but he had a feeling he probably wouldn't see much else for a couple of weeks if she caught him peeking. That happened once, truly by accident he thought, and with the black eyes she gave him, he didn't want to relive it anytime soon. He took a deep breath about to call out to her in what he hoped was a tired and irritate combination of his voice, when he heard something he thought he'd never hear from her.

"Mmm...Jack...Jack..."

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight and a strange chill ran down his spine. She was dreaming, he knew, but was she really dreaming of...dare he think it...him?? No, he thought he just misunderstood her.

Risking a peak in the doorway made him almost fall where he stood. Anamaria was turned on her stomach, her face hidden by her beautifully long hair. She never trimmed it or kept it up, so he couldn't see her face properly. There was a long, thin brown skinned leg hanging off that bed, and an arm too, as she lay half under the white blanket. Jack's eyes zeroed in on her bare back having never expecting to see it. He had to wake her up now or he might regret whatever he heard next.

"Anamaria?? Ana luv, are you planning to wake up and get to work?" He whispered moving in the room now and locking it behind him. He really was at a lost how to approach her, but he thought it was best to just get it over with. So Jack stepped up to the bed and called her name again.

"Anamaria??"

She moaned moving a little and Jack stood still hoping her eyes would open. All she did was turn over a little. Her face in his direction now, and he was staring straight down at her. It was an odd thing, seeing her so at peace knowing how much hell she could raise awake. She looked five years younger than her 26 years in sleep, and the smooth brown skin of her face seemed to glow.

Jack managed to sit down next to the bed and he touched her shoulder trying once more to wake her.

"Ana please wake up luv."

"Jack??"

He smiled happy that she recognized his voice although after knowing her for twelve years, and having her aboard for that last five, she should know it.

"Make love to me Jack..." She mumbled still sleeping and Jack's jaw hit the floor as he pulled his hand back. The air left his lungs and he studied her nonbelieving. It was one thing for her to dream of him...that could mean a number of things. However for her to dream of...well that! And with him!

How long had she thought about him that way he wondered, and was it just a fantasy or would she like it to actually lead somewhere?? There were too many questions and his rum-soaked mind was not prepared to handle them all so soon. She mumbled his name again before turning completely over and the blanket slipped coming to rest on her firm, flat stomach.

Jack inhaled sharply watching the whole scene still a bit confused. His brown eyes widened as he got to see her female charms. He licked his lips just staring afraid if he left now, she would surely wake up and spot him sitting down beside her bed. So, he took in the naked sight of her chest while he could.

He focused on her pert nipples, the same color as the rest of her, brown and smooth, only the peaks were a bit darker. They were full without being unhumble and perfectly round. He wanted to touch her but knew it was a stupid idea. His eyes roamed upwards taking in the full beauty of her lips, and the way they were partially opened. There was a little show of her white teeth but not much. Then her neck and chin, and her collar bone, so sharp it was and so defined. Back his eyes went to her chest and he followed them over the small scar below her right breast. A battle scar he knew, remembering he was the only one she allowed to stitch it up. Down, down, down he looked to her flat stomach and the three moles on her right side before he stopped looking being cut off from the blanket at her waist. He always found her beautiful, even with that temper of hers. However he knew it was smarter to keep that to himself than share it for her own safety and for his too.

"Jack...uh...Jack kiss me. Take me Jack Sparrow please..."

He smiled now returning his attention to her face. Whatever she was dreaming of him was definitely a good moment he realized. Maybe it was just her drunken state, or maybe she had always wanted him. He wasn't sure but he was prepared to see how it played out. He wanted to know exactly what she wanted from him whether it was just the dream of him or that real thing.

"What do you want me to do Ana luv?"

He whispered in her ear knowing he should let her sleep and dream without his imput. She caught her breath like the dream Jack Sparrow never talked to her before. She smiled and leaned his way.

"I want you Jack...I want you..."

"Where Ana? What do you want me to do?"

He bit his lip leaning further up until he was close enough to smell her skin. It smelled of the sea and some kind of oil she always applied when she thought no one was looking.

"Kiss me...please kiss me."

He froze again unsure if he should honor her request. He was unsure if by doing so he was really honoring his own or hers. Shrugging a shoulder and knowing it would probably be his only chance, he leaned down and took her lips to his own. The kiss was short and gentle but he felt her participate too. She tasted a bit like the rum he shared with her and the crew last night, and under that she tasted like...Anamaria. He brushed some of her hair behind her ears and went to her ear again.

"Was that what you wanted luv?"

She smiled hearing his real voice but still believing it was all a dream he was sure. He kissed her again when she asked and then her forehead. He went to kiss the side of her neck but lost his balance and fell on top of her. Anamaria woke up and he closed his eyes waiting for her to scream or hit him. Nothing happened for a long time as he lay half on top of her naked chest, and she lay still under him.

"Jack?? Why are you in my room, and why are you laying on me?" She asked her voice shaking a little having no memory of the last few hours of her day. Jack crawled off of her and she wasted no time pulling the blanket up to cover herself much to his disappointment. He licked his lips nervously trying to think of an excuse.

"I...uh...I came to wake you up for work, but when I got here you were still asleep."

"So why were you on top of me Sparrow, and you better make it a good excuse or I'll-"

He cut her off walking to the door and unlocking it before she could get up.

"Honestly...you were uh...well you were talking in your sleep luv."

"Wha-what did I say Jack?"

He looked down at the floor, the walls, the door, anything but her. He didn't speak again until she hastily found a shirt and some boots along with her effects and stood in front of him at the door.

"Tell me. What did I say?"

"You were dreaming of making love to me. I swear it's that truth, but I won't say anything about it to me crew Anama-"

She pushed him hard into the door making him swallow the rest of his words. The slap he received wasn't unexpected but it stil hurt. She then grabbed some of his dreads and pulled him to her.

"Damn right you'll tell nobody! I find out one other person knows, and I'll kill you meself ya daft pirate!"

With that she walked away, straightening her hat and grumbling about stupid men and stupid captains, Jack just watched her go rubbing a hand over his bruised face and frowning. Next time, Gibbs is waking her, he thought as he went to drown himself in rum.


End file.
